Renewed Terror
Renewed Terror is an episode from the fifth season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Jon gets pestered into subscribing for a magazine, and once he does subscribe, it does not end there. Plot Jon is relaxing at home one night, unaware that someone is watching him. When the stranger steps on some branches, Jon notices something. The stranger is shown to have a mission involving Jon Arbuckle. When Jon opens the door, the stranger is revealed to be a salesman for Sponge Illustrated magazine. The salesman is looking for a subscription, making Jon scream in terror. After buying a five year subscription, the salesman leaves. Jon though is glad to get through with it, thinking he will never see the salesman again. He soon gets a phone call from the same salesman who asks him to renew his subscription for 90 cents an issue making Jon scream. He then offers 80 cents an issue and Jon hangs up and heads to his room, screaming all the way as the pets wonder what had happened. From there on, Jon is pestered by the same salesman for the next few days all over the place who offers to renew his subscription each time decreasing his offer by 10 cents. From appearing in a trash can, dressing as Santa, appearing from a pond in the park and even appearing in his bed at night. Finally, he has enough when the salesman interrupts The Buddy Bears Show, which Jon was watching. He takes Garfield and Odie out on a vacation. Garfield warns him that he will not be able to escape the salesman. Once the three arrive at the airport, Jon asks an attendant to check his bags. The attendant turns out to be the salesman. After screaming again, Jon rushes into an airplane with his pets. Jon is about to relax when he hears the salesman, as the pilot of the plane, offering another subscription discount. This leads Jon to jump out of the airplane via parachute, landing on an island. The salesman then appears in a helicopter, now offering to give his magazine to Jon for free, making Jon swim to shore. Fifteen hours later, Jon arrives at shore, concluding that no matter where he goes, the salesman will be nearby. When Jon calls out for the salesman to reveal himself, the salesman does so giving a story about supporting his family in hopes that Jon will renew his subscription. Jon ultimately complies. Back at home, Jon is serving lunch to Garfield and Odie. The doorbell rings, with Jon finding the salesman at the door. The salesman makes more subscription renewal offers as Jon chases him through the neighborhood with a broom. Characters Main Characters *Jon Arbuckle *Sponge Illustrated Salesman Major Characters *Garfield *Odie Minor Characters *Salesman's Family *The Buddy Bears *Announcer (voiced by Gregg Berger) Trivia *The crossed out names on the salesman's clipboard list are those of several crew members of the series- Jim Davis, Lee Mendelson, Mark Evanier, Vince Davis, John Cawley, and Bob Boyle. *This is the only Garfield's Tales of Scary Stuff where the episode does not end with the miniseries' title. Goofs *On the clipboard paper, Lee Mendelson's last name is misspelled as "Mendleson". Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 5 Category:Garfield and Friends